Kejadian Nista sebelum UN
by KuroIChio
Summary: Cerita pendek tentang Tsuruhime di malam sebelum menghadapi UNnya... Warning: humornya garing
1. Kejadian Nista sebelum UN

"**Kamu itu bagaimana sih!? Kamu kan mau ujian ahkir. Kenapa malah bawa barang-barang beginian?!"**

"**Ma-maaf sensei…"**

**Kalian tau kenapa aku di marahi oleh Nouhime-Sensei? Semua itu gara-gara si Baka Motochika.**

* * *

**.**

**Kejadian Nista Sebelum UN**

**Sengoku Basara © CAPCOM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Cerita abal sebelum UN (Ujian Nista maksudnya *Plak*)**

**.**

* * *

Malam itu Tsuruhime sedang belajar untuk menghadapi ujiannya besok. Entah karena terlalu fokus atau apa, tiba-tiba ia merasa pesan gurunya terngiang kembali dikepalanya.

"_**Untuk ujian besok jangan lupa membawa alat tulis lengkap!"**_

"Gawat! Aku lupa membeli pensil dan penghapus untuk besok!" ujarnya setelah memeriksa alat tulisnya. Kemudian ia melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul setengah sepuluh malam.

"Setengah sepuluh! Kalau begitu disekitar sini sudah tidak ada toko yang buka lagi… bagaimana ini…" gumamnya. Berpikir sesaat, sambil melihat sekitarnya. Dan saat itu juga pandangannya terhenti pada ponselnya.

"Oh iya! Minta tolong Motochika saja."

Tangannya langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikan sebuah pesan.

**Subjek : ****Tolong**

**To ****: ****Motochika**

**Time : ****21****: ****3****7**

** Text**

**Motochika, jika kau pulang nanti bisakah t****olong ****belikan aku alat tulis untuk ujian besok. Aku lupa membelinya.**

Selesai mengetikan pesannya ia pun menekan tombol **'****Terkirim****' **dan pesannya pun terkirim.

**Beep! Beep!**

Bunyi ponsel merah muda itu membuat Tsuruhime kembali melihat ponselnya. Awalnya ia kira kalau pesannya dibalas. Namun, ternyata bunyi 'Beep' itu menunjukan kalau baterai **ponselnya melemah**. Tapi ia memilih **mengabaikannya** dan kembali belajar. Sepuluh menit berlalu pesannya pun ahkirnya dibalas.

**Subjek :****re: ****Tolong**

**From : ****Motochika**

**Time : 21:****4****8**

** Text**

**Baiklah akan aku belikan… kuas, cat, dan amplas ya…**

Membaca pesan itu membuat Tsuruhime terkejut.

"BakaChika! Bukan ituuu!" pekiknya. Dengan segera ia pun langsung menekan tombol **'Balas'** pada ponselnya.

**Subjek :****re: ****Tolong**

**To****: ****Motochika**

**Time : ****21****:****49**

** Text**

**Bukan itu! Tap**

**PET!**

Seketika itu juga **ponsel**nya mati.

"Heee! Ga-gawat! Aku harus segera membalas pesanya! Bisa-bisa dia benar membelikan barang-barang itu!" pekiknya. Dengan segera tangannya memasang charger di stopcontacnya, kemudian memasangkan kabel charegernya pada ponselnya.

**TEPP!**

**Listrik** pun ikut padam saat ia hendak men_charge _ponselnya.

"Hieeeee!"

**.**

* * *

Begitulah. Keesokan paginya. Bukannya datang dengan membawa **alat tulis lengkap**, Tsuruhime malah datang kesekolah dengan membawa **kuas, cat, dan juga amplas **hasil titipannya pada Motochika.

"Kamu itu mau ujian atau mau bangun rumah sih? Kenapa bawa barang-barang kaya begini?"

"Ma-maaf Sensei…"

Pada ahkirnya Tsuruhime harus mengikuti ujian susulan dihari pertamanya. Dan semua itu karena 'pemadaman' listrik dan juga Motochika yang salah mengartikan pesannya.

**.**

**#Pesan : Jangan pernah lupa untuk selalu menyiapkan alat tulis lengkap sejak jauh-jauh hari sebelum ujian.**

**.**

**#Catatan: Jika ingin minta tolong pada orang pastikan mengatakannya secara spesifik. Dan pastikan orang dimintai tolong mempunyai kecerdasan rata-rata dan bukan 'Dibawanya'.**

**End**

* * *

**A/N : Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa aku buat fic ini, jawabannya 'Semua gara-gara ayahku.' Kalau ditanya "Kok bisa…?" jawabannya, 'pikir aja sendiri'*dilemparTeflon*. Yang jelas kejadian sebelum bikin fic ini yang bikin aku ngakak. And buat yang mau menghadapi UN, Ganbatte ne~ *Bow***


	2. Bagian 2 : Alasan Motochika

**.**

**Kejadian Nista Sebelum UN**

**Sengoku Basara © CAPCOM**

**#Kalau kemarin Trusu ketiban sial, sekarang Motochika yang kejatuhan sial (eh?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian 2 : Alasan Motochika.**

* * *

"Um… Tsuru, maafkan aku…." kata Motochika di depan pintu kamar Tsuruhime.

"Kau minta **maafnya** terlambat! Sekarang aku harus ujian susulan sendirian! Menyebalkan!" omel Tsuru dari dalam kamar.

"Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku-"

**BLETAK!**

"Ahh! Sudah sana! Jangan ganggu aku! Biarkan aku belajar! Aku ujian matematika besok!" kata Tsuruhime dari dalam kamarnya, setelah melempar **sesuatu** kearah pintunya. Mendegar itu Motochika menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak akan makan malam sepertinya…." gumamnya.

'_Kalau saja bukan karena kemarin, pasti tidak akan berahkir seperti ini….'_ pikirnya sambil mengingat kejadian kemarin.

**.**

* * *

**Kemarin sore di toko Maeda.**

Saat itu Motochika yang sedang berkerja di rumah makan milik Matsu tengah memperbaiki jendela rusak yang terkena terpaan badai kemarin malam.

"Keiji! Motochika! Jika sudah selesai, sebaiknya kalian istirahat sebentar!" kata Matsu.

"Baiklah, Matsu-NeeChan!" teriak Keiji, yang tengah memegangi tangga kayu yang digunakan Motochika.

"Hei, Motochika… sebaiknya kita istirahat sebentar." saran Keiji.

"Tunggu sebentar, sedikit lagi… berikan aku paku lagi…." pinta Motochika.

"Ini…"

Selesai memperbaiki jendela itu Motochika turun dari tangganya.

"Nah! Selesai! Setelah ini tinggal pintu belakang saja…" kata Motochika.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita makan! Aku lapar…."

"Heh! Dasar kau itu… bisa-bisa dagangan kakakmu habis kau makan…" cibir Motochika yang hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran oleh Keiji.

Selesai mereka istirahat, Motochika dan Keiji kembali **melanjutkan** pekerjaanya, yaitu **memperbaiki pintu belakang**.

"Huff! Ini benar-benar melelahkan." keluh Keiji.

"Itu karena kau selalu tidur dan tidak pernah berkerja…" sela Matsu.

"Ehk? Matsu-NeeChan."

"Sekali-kali, bantulah toko kakakmu ini, Keiji…" kata Matsu.

"Hee~ merepotkan…. Lagi pula lebih menyenangkan pergi jalan-jalan, tidur, atau menggo-**AW!** Apa yang kau lakukan, Motochika!" kata Keiji melihat kesal pada Motochika yang sebelumnya menusukan paku ke tangannya secara **sengaja**.

"Hanya menyadarkanmu saja… kau ini, sampai kapan akan bersantai terus. Hidupmu itu terus berjalan dan jangan menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja…" tegur Motochika.

"Justru karena masih hidup, kau harus menikmatinya selagi bisa." kata Keiji tak mau kalah. Mendengar itu Motochika dan Matsu bertukar pandang sesaat kemudian mereka melihat Keiji.

'_**Benar juga sih….'**_ pikir keduanya.

"…Oh iya, Matsu-san. Pintu ini akan kau **cat** atau tidak?" tanya Motochika.

"Um… boleh saja, tapi…. Sepertinya sudah tidak ada cat lagi…." kata Matsu.

"Tidak masalah, biar **aku belikan** besok."

"Tapi, jika kau ingin mengecatnya bukankah akan lebih baik jika menghaluskannya dengan **amplas** terlebih dahulu…" saran Keiji.

"Um, baiklah. Besok akan ku belikan… **kuas, cat, dan amplas ya…**" ulang Motochika.

.

* * *

**Malam harinya. **Ketika Motochika dalam perjalanan pulang, ia mendapat sebuah pesan singkat.

**Subjek : ****Tolong**

**From ****: ****Tsuru**

**Time : ****21****: ****3****7**

** Text**

**Motochika, jika kau pulang nanti bisakah t****olong ****belikan aku alat tulis untuk ujian besok. Aku lupa membelinya.**

Membaca pesan itu sesaat membuatnya mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Eh, tunggu… tadi titipannya apa ya?" gumamnya bingung ketika melihat pesan itu. Dan untuk **mengingat** pesanan **Matsu** mem**butuh**kan waktu **sepuluh menit.**

"Oh iya!" katanya kemudian membalas pesan itu.

**Subjek :****re: ****Tolong**

**To**** : ****Tsuru**

**Time : 21:****4****8**

** Text**

**Baiklah akan aku belikan… kuas, cat, dan amplas ya…**

Setelah membalas pesan itu,** tanpa merasa bersalah atau sadar** sedikit pun ia pergi ke salah satu toko material dan membeli **kuas, cat, dan amplas** sesuai yang diminta **Matsu** **bukannya** permintaan **Tsuruhime.** Dan kemudian ia pulang membawa barang-barang itu.

.

* * *

**Keesokan paginya.**

Tsuruhime masuk ke kamarnya dan mencoba membangunkannya.

"Motochika! Motochika… oi!"

"Nghh! Ada apa…?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau membelikan **pesananku**?" tanya Tsuruhime.

"Ah~ ada dimeja…." jawabnya setengah sadar. Kemudian Tsuruhime **mengambil** bungkusan kantong plastik itu **dan membawanya** keluar.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu… oh iya! Sarapanmu ada di meja makan ya…" kata Tsuruhime kemudian pergi.

"Nggg~ Itterasai…." kata Motochika yang masih setengah sadar tentunya.

Ia memilih untuk kembali tidur, dan baru bangun jam sepuluh dipagi itu. Kemudian seperti biasa, ia pergi ke tempat Matsu untuk bekerja. Dan sesampainya disana pertanyaan Matsu **menyadarkannya**.

"Loh? Motochika, kau tidak jadi membeli cat?" tanya Matsu.

"Eh?"

**.**

**Motochika's start loading.**

**.**

**.**

**15%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**35%**

**.**

**.**

**50%**

.

"Bukannya aku sudah…."

.

**70%**

**.**

**.**

**85%**

**.**

**.**

**98%**

**.**

**.**

**Loading is complete.**

Motochika mepuk dahinya dan baru sadar akan semuanya.

"…Astaga…. Tsuruuuu…. Habis sudah aku…." katanya yang **baru menyadari** kalau Tsuruhime baru saja mengambil **kuas, cat, dan amplas **yang seharusnya untuk Matsu dan **lupa** **membelikan** titipan **alat tulis** yang diminta **Tsuruhime**. Karena semalam ia **tidak terlalu** memperhatikan pesan yang di dapatkanya. Dan Motochika yakin setelah ini, ia akan diacuhkan Tsuruhime lebih dari seminggu karena kejadian ini.

**.**

**#Pesan : ingatlah baik-baik apa yang telah dipesanan orang lain padamu, jauh lebih baik jika dicatat agar tidak lupa.**

**.**

**#Catatan : Baca dengan teliti dari siapa pesan singkat yang kau dapat, sebelum membalasnya.**

**(Takutnya salah orang *pengalaman*)**

**.**

**#Tambahan 'lagi' : JANGAN PERNAH sekali-kali mengajak bicara orang yang tengah sadar ataupun setengah tidur. (Bakalan salah paham nanti *pengalaman juga*)**

**End**

* * *

**A/N: Hohoho... yang harusnya jadi OneShoot malah jadi Double(Ok, lupakan...)**

**nah sekarang balas Reviewnya ~**

**Io-aruka : Hehehe, iya aku SMA tapi salah masuk SEKOLAH (eh?) **

**Dissa Chavalliana : OK, thanks koreksinya... (Berarti Kuro bener-bener harus beli KBBI ya... *tolong abaikan*)**

**cerita ini lucu toh? oh syukurlah... *lega* padahal kalo aku yang baca sendiri malah aneh menurutku(beneran). But thaks buat Reviewnya X3 **

***Bow***


End file.
